


Pink

by cellard00rs



Category: Buzzfeed Tasty: Eating Your Feed (Web Series), In Control with Kelsey (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs
Summary: Rie makes cupcakes. Kelsey sneaks a taste.
Relationships: Kelsey Impicciche/Rie McClenny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Buzzfeed Femslash February





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poiregourmande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/gifts).



“… _pink, it was love at first sight. I yell pink when I turn out the light_ …”

“That is a…song?” Rie McClenny asks her girlfriend, voice wavering with uncertainty.

Kelsey Impicciche’s grin grows wider as the lyrics die off – not only because of Rie’s cute question, but because the question distracts her from noticing that Kelsey is oh-so-not-covertly dancing the tips of her fingers over the cupcakes Rie is in the process of frosting. But how can she resist buttercream? PINK buttercream?

“Mmhmm,” she hums as those same fingers disappear into her mouth. Her blue eyes widen in pleasure at the sweet taste. She licks her lips before elaborating, “Aerosmith.”

Rie offers a soft ‘ah’ even as she resumes her task. She has to fix the cupcakes Kelsey touched. In fact, she should probably just remove them from the batch. Honestly, she knows better and that realization makes her dark eyebrows wing up, “You would like these two, I take it?”

Kelsey presses a hand to her chest as if shocked, “Uh? What? _Me_? You think _I_ did something to those two cupcakes on purpose in the hope you’d give them to me?”

“I can sacrifice two cupcakes, Kelsey. You only need ask,” Rie grins as she removes them from the baking tray and puts them on the counter, “But the rest are for my Tasty friends.”

This earns her a pout, “I thought I was your Tasty friend?”

Rie puts the mixing bowl of frosting to one side and draws Kelsey closer, expression an interesting cross between shy and sly, “The tastiest.”

She tips up on her toes to capture Kelsey’s lips in a gentle kiss. She draws back, thinking that that is that, only for Kelsey’s long fingers to thread their way through her silky hair, tilting her head tenderly as she captures her mouth in another kiss – this one not so gentle.

Kelsey’s tongue – still carrying the sugary sweetness of the icing – easily slips between Rie's lips and into her mouth, the tip tracing along hers as her fingers caress Rie's scalp, move farther down to trace along the back of her neck. Rie used to question Kelsey’s fake nails – she doesn’t anymore. The feeling of them on her always elicits a shiver, makes her hunger for more.

The kiss is growing hotter by the second and really, Rie needs to finish these cupcakes. But, okay, Kelsey’s _hands_. Her _mouth_. Rie draws back to gasp, “You are distracting me!”

“You started it,” Kelsey mummers as she pulls Rie closer, their bodies pressing together, friction slowly building as they rock against one another and Rie’s head tips back, a moan leaving her, “ _Kelsey_ …”

“ _Rie_ ,” Kelsey returns just as plaintively, her mouth now latching onto one side of Rie’s neck. She kisses and licks, drags her teeth along the column of her throat and Rie’s own hands grasp at her now – clutching her hips, falling down to run along her jean clad bottom. Kelsey pulls back to look at her, face hazy with heat, “Y’know, there are more lyrics to that song…”

“Oh?”

A nod, even as Kelsey tugs at the back of Rie’s apron, loosening it, her tone so soft as she sings, “ _Pink on the lips of your lover_ …” she dives in for another quick kiss before continuing, “… _cause pink is the love you discover_ …”

She’s got the apron off, Rie’s shirt buttons easily unhooked, and Rie tries to catch her breath because, _oh_ – there’s _another_ kind of pink. The bright pink of Kelsey’s lips – lips brighter from their kisses and those bright, bright pink lips are on her collarbone. Pink tongue tracing the lacy edge of her bra and Rie’s hands tangle in Kelsey's blonde hair as she hisses with pleasure.

Kelsey nibbles over the material of Rie’s bra, right over her left breast, right over where her (pink) nipple rests beneath and Rie mewls, “ _Kelsey_ …”

Just a sound of acknowledgement. A hungry one and standing up like this…

Rie presses her thighs together, notes the heat and wetness building there at her core and there – there is _another_ kind of pink - deep in the dark, soft recesses of her body and Kelsey always said it’s her favorite color…

“ _Kelsey_ ,” Rie begs, “Bed…bed, Kelsey… _please_.”

Kelsey draws back, eyes her with a look Rie knows all too well. A wicked look. Kelsey nods and links one of their hands together while the other? The other snatches up one of the cupcakes Rie dined to give her. She leads her to their bedroom and Rie has a sneaking suspicion that she knows why the desert is joining them.

She should object. She shouldn’t want pink icing all over her body. And she certainly shouldn’t want Kelsey to clean it up with that fantastic mouth of hers.

Instead?

Instead she finds herself warbling in a shaky tone, “… _pink, it was love at first sight_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a song fic, but not really! [Aerosmith - Pink](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfbBqBOSXlU)


End file.
